The present disclosure relates to a clip member and an airbag module-equipped seat, and relates to a clip member for engaging a stay cloth for enclosing an airbag module provided at a side portion of a seat back, and an airbag module-equipped seat.
As a conventional airbag module-equipped seat, a seat with an airbag module mounted to a side frame of a seat back frame has been proposed, in which edges of a trim cover and one edge of each of two stay cloths are sewn together to form a tearing portion of the trim cover, the airbag module is enclosed with the two stay cloths drawn from the tearing portion into the inside of the trim cover, and an entire seat back including the airbag module is covered with the trim cover (for example, Japanese Patent Document No. JP 4543270 B1 (“the '270 Document”) and Japanese Patent Document No. JP 4560659 B1 (“the '659 Document”)).
In the '270 Document, two listing wires are provided at a side frame opposite to an airbag module in such a manner as to intertwine with each other like a wire puzzle. Edges of two stay cloths drawn from a tearing portion into both sides of the airbag module are extended to the two listing wires in such a manner as to enclose the airbag module, and are attached to the respective listing wires.
According to the invention of the '270 Document, the airbag module can be directly enclosed with the stay cloths, and the stay cloths can be securely fixedly attached under tension with the listing wires with the stay cloths at the ends. Thus, the stay cloths can efficiently concentrate the inflation pressure of an airbag to a seam constituting the tearing portion of a trim cover, realizing high deployment performance of the airbag.
However, in the invention of the '270 Document, since the listing wires are provided in such a manner as to intertwine like a wire puzzle, the structure of the listing wires is complicated and the mounting process is also complicated. Further, since the listing wires are necessary to mount the stay cloths to the side frame, the surroundings of the side frame is made large. A more compact configuration has been desired.
In the '659 Document, hooking pins in a vertically elongating rod shape are provided at a module cover housing an airbag module inside, and hooks are connected to end portions of stay cloths continuous from a tearing portion of a trim cover, opposite to the tearing portion. The end portions of the stay cloths opposite to the tearing portion are fixedly connected to the module cover by hooking the hooks on the hooking pins of the module cover.
According to the invention of the '659 Document, it is only necessary to draw the stay cloths into a cavity from an opening edge of a back pad, and hook the hooks of trim codes on the hooking pins of the module cover inside the cavity. Thus the stay cloths can be mounted compact and easily.
Like this, techniques to engage hooks attached to end portions of stay cloths with the airbag module side have been known. However, for hooks as in the '659 Document, hooks engaged with the airbag module side can be rotated by a force applied during airbag deployment.
Further, it has been desired to develop a mechanism that prevents a stay cloth from moving when an end portion of the stay cloth is mounted.
Moreover, the process of mounting end portions of a stay cloth made from a soft cloth requires manual dexterity, and can take time.
Furthermore, it has been desired to further increase support stiffness at an end portion of a stay cloth. In addition, it has been desired to develop a mechanism that prevents, when a tensile force of a stay cloth is applied, an end portion side of the stay cloth to which the tensile force is transmitted from deforming a wall of a holding space holding the end portion side of the stay cloth.